SRI has developed an eyetracker system, which has significantly influenced the course of vision research in many laboratories, including our own. With further development, these instruments will find many other research applications, particularly in stabilized image studies. Important clinical applications are also on the horizon. In pursuit of these goals, we propose to continue the current vision research and instrumentation efforts along four major pathways: (1) we will develop a fourth-generation, two-dimensional eyetracker, which we believe will be the final phase of development of the laboratory instrument; (2) we will develop a second-generation, binocular, three-dimensional instrument that is easy-to-use, accurate, and artifact-free, which will greatly facilitate studies of binocular function, including binocular stabilization; (3) we will continue our involvement with the users of these instruments, and with the National Eyetracking Study Group (NESG), providing reports of progress, access to instruments for pilot studies, maintenance, and training materials; and (4) we will use these new tools in our continuing study of accommodation and vergence mechanisms, and in investigations of the translation of the lens and eye.